


Doctor Lester

by TheOrangeAurora



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Patient!Dan, ahahaa, dan's pain/dentist kink basically, dentist!phil, idk - Freeform, slightly nsfw, sorry - Freeform, this is a bit of a shitpost fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrangeAurora/pseuds/TheOrangeAurora
Summary: The Dentist!Phil and Patient!Dan fic that nobody asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been very well proofread, so apologies for any mistakes <3 I had fun [and akwardness] writing it ahahaha

Low murmuring voices and the whirring sound of the dental drill was the first thing he noticed when he walked through the door. The scent of sterile disinfector, mint and latex lingered the air and Dan swallowed, dark eyes swiping across the hallway before he turned towards the receptionist who was already smiling at him expectantly.

“I have an appointment for 5:30pm,” He clarified after the initial greetings had been exchanged and he watched as the woman tapped on the keyboard for a couple of seconds "Mister Howell, I presume?” He nodded.

“Doctor Reyder is on sick leave this week, so please wait by the room number 6, doctor Lester will be your dentist today.”

Dan nodded again and after hanging his coat, went to sit himself down as close to the door as possible. Though the place was nearly deserted, considering that he had gotten the last appointment time of the day, he still wanted to avoid the walk of shame that was walking down the hallway once his name would be called. 

Fingers tapped against the phone screen, his forehead creased at a more difficult level of the game, and he nearly dropped his phone when the room door came open and his name was called out.

“Howell?”

The voice had a low baritone, smooth and carrying a hint of smile in it. Instantly, he recognised it as something that would probably be lovely to listen to at all times, sultry with sleep, heavy with gasps, light with laughter.

Instead of letting that trail of thought continue, he stuffed the phone inside his pocket and looked up while standing.

The man before him, surprisingly, was of his own height; a good contrast from his usual dentist who was barely at the height of Dan’s shoulder. “Right here,” He responded and he was thankful for his voice staying steady, because his throat felt dry when he saw the smiling blue eyes that were regarding him now, the pale man inviting him inside the room by stepping aside and letting Dan pass.

“Please take a seat,” He did as instructed and a part of him was amused by how comfortable he found the seat; perhaps he liked going to the dentist a bit too much. Then again, he did like taking a very good care of his teeth.

That, among other things.

“Your usual dentist is doctor Reyder, I see,” The man spoke and Dan felt himself relax in the chair, humming a nod “And you called in for a general checkup, is this correct?” Again, he released the same sound, fingers fiddling with the hem of his sweater idly.

“No allergies still?” There was a light laughter in that voice and Dan looked over just as the man looked back at him “It’s the procedure,” He shrugged and Dan offered the man a smile back “No allergies unless you count people’s bullshit,” And thankfully the other man laughed at that.

“Only solid facts in this room,” He was promised and Dan chuckled as well, though the sound wavered a little when the other man wheeled his office chair up to where Dan sat, humming a joyful tune under his breath while applying protective glasses over Dan’s face and the little napkin thing that Dan could never name, under his chin.

“Open wide,” He felt a little childish, but did as he was told, staring up and into the other man’s eyes since there wasn’t much else to look at when the face mask had been pulled on. He felt the odd taste of latex in his mouth, the warm finger pulling at his cheek. So used to the previous dentist, Dan noticed how these fingers were longer, bigger, and he shut his eyes for a moment to try and relax.

“Hmm, let’s see…” He heard the out-loud musing and he dared to reopen his eyes to see that the other man had turned away to pick up one of his tools, and Dan’s eyes were drawn to the pale patch of skin starting at the end of the pitch black hairline for a moment, before he looked the man in the eye now, their gazes meeting for a second. He could swear that he saw the skin around the dentist's eyes crinkle, like the other man was smiling at him, before the contact was broken.

The same one whose finger was in his mouth again, but this time accompanied by the pointy metal tool, which was dragging across the edges of Dan’s teeth carefully. He felt the metallic scraping and his eyes stung a little even through the protective glasses when he stubbornly began to stare at the light instead of the dentist’s face.

“Does it hurt?” He was suddenly drawn out of his concentration by the mildly concerned voice and it was when he blinked that he understood that there was more dampness in his eyes than expected. The finger and the tool had left his mouth and he swallowed quickly before answering “No, it’s fine, you don’t have to be so gentle,” And he could swear there was a little arch of the other man’s brows but he just opened his mouth again, and this time closed his eyes.

He felt the scraping feeling, the prodding against his gums and the finger that kept trailing the inside outline of his mouth. And it was when he relaxed more that he realised that a part of his body was getting a bit too hot, too tense.

Instantly, panic set in and he shifted a tiny bit, eyes opened a little to make sure that the dentist was focused on his mouth and nothing else. By the little crease in the man’s forehead, he assumed that he was in the clear.

Carefully, he tensed up his calves, praying to any deities and science that might exist that what he had read online truly would help with his little issue that seemed to be steadily growing.

“And we’re done!” The man suddenly announced, joyfully, and Dan felt the panic really begin to set in and perhaps it was the look on his face, or perhaps it was the squirming, but he saw the other man looking down Dan’s body until he reached the waistline. His lips formed a little, surprised ‘o’ before he cleared his throat quickly and turned around to wheel himself over to the computer again.

“You seem to be doing a very good job keeping your teeth healthy, maybe a bit too good,” Dan, thankful for the little bit of privacy, sat up and pulled at his sweater, trying to hide the embarrassment though his face was a flaming crimson. “You should ease a little on how you brush your teeth, get a softer brush, perhaps?” The whole time the dentist’s back was turned to him, and Dan couldn’t be more grateful. He wasn’t sure if he could look the other man in the eye anymore. He would have to sign up to another dental clinic and try to not embarrass himself again.

It was beginning to plague Dan’s mind; what if there were several people in the hallway still? He’d left his jacket hanging out there, so there was no way to hide the small issue that was clearly bulging the front of his tight jeans. There was nothing that he could use to cover himself. And he still had to talk to the receptionist about his hygienist appointment next week.

“Here,” A paper was held out in front of his face and he blinked several times, looking at it and then at the other man, who was still not facing him, but Dan noticed the faint pinkness on the pale cheeks. “You can use this to cover yourself until you get your coat.”

Thankfully, he took the form held out to him and noticed the random scribblings on it. He also noted the dentist’s first name on the paper. Phil.

“I wrote down my number, too,” Phil turned back to his computer and Dan noticed that the pink hue had expanded all the way to the back of the other man’s neck “You know, if you– you’d like to grab a coffee sometime, or something.”

Dan blinked down at the digits on the paper, feeling the warmth of his face radiating so strongly that he was sure that his face could warm up the whole room.

“T-thanks,” He muttered, finally pushing himself up to leave the room. Just before he left, he stopped, the paper conveniently held at the height of his, by now raging, embarrassment “I’d love to.”

Before Phil could look up at him, Dan was already gone and down the hall.


End file.
